


Squeaky Wheel

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor seeks revenge in Humiliation... with a hamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Squeaky Wheel

The noise of tortured metal, pleading over and over for relief, had drawn me from my bed. I stood, unguarded in that moment, half asleep, and looked into the bright black eyes that surely must regard me as its personal hamster-god.

It considered every movement of my hand as I let a drop of sweet oil fall against the shaft.

And bit me, drawing blood.

So, you win again, Thorongil. Even after all these years, I am to have not the slightest satisfaction.

I shall give the creature to my elder boy. He seems fond of dealing with little monsters…

 

 

*******

For Dwim, to satisfy the “All Good Beasts,” “Monster,” and Drabble Mini-Challenge #2 and to honor her drabble “In the Shadow of Númenor”, and celebrate her poem [ The Hamster](http://henneth-annun.net/members/works/chapter_view.cfm?STID=2423&SPOrdinal=1&pop=pop)

So many references for just 100 words…

Oh, and most improtantly - to satisfy the cry “Won’t someone just write the damn hamster story?”

The title is also meant as a veiled homage to Lady Dwim herself, who has caused so many of us to exclaim, “OK, ok, I’ll write the dratted thing, just let go of my leg!!”

(My last line is not meant to represent me falling away from my newly developed sensitive new-age guy way of looking at Denethor. Sometimes I can’t resist the moment…)


End file.
